The present invention generally relates to portable seating devices. More specifically the present invention relates to seating support means whereby the user's back region is supported by the user's legs when the user is seated with the buttocks on the floor or ground.
Sitting on the ground or floor without back support can cause considerable discomfort in a relatively short period of time. This is particularly true for persons having poor posture or a weak back. The discomfort of sitting without back support can occur under various circumstances, for examples, sitting at outdoor concerts, sitting while hunting or fishing, or sitting while reading or painting.
A body rest is disclosed in British Patent No. 333,738 to Greenwood which comprises a substantially wedge-shaped back member in combination with projecting arm support members to each side of said back member. A pocket is included on one of the arm support members. The weight of the body of a user of this invention is ultimately supported by the bed, divan, motorcar or the like upon which the rest is placed. No provision is made for support of one part of the user's body by another part of the user's body. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,109 to Carabelli et. al a lumbosacral support is disclosed which is directed to maintaining the lordotic curve of the spine by putting pressure on the supporting lumbosacral musculature on either side of the spine. This device is operational only in conjunction with separate back support means, such as the back of a chair or seat, and likewise does not provide means to support the back of the user by another part of the user's body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,106 to Toso et. al discloses a back support device which includes a padded back support with attached loops which are disposed to wrap around the knees of the seated wearer. The back support device of the Toso invention includes separate means to attach the device to the wearer's body and separate means for engagement of the device with the knees of the wearer. The Toso invention further causes pressure on the wearer's knees by the engagement of the loops thereupon and must be worn with the back support on the lower part of the wearer's back.